


Leather and Spikes

by Private95



Series: Leather And Spikes [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Punk!Jaina, Smut, bless Zellk for the beautiful art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: She pulled a cigarette out before flipping the lighter open. But before she could get herself a flame, a voice distracted her.“Hey there, gorgeous,” Sylvanas turned and her mouth opened slightly, the cigarette almost falling from between her lips. “Share a flame?”





	Leather and Spikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://zellk.tumblr.com/post/183201894424/lil-punk-jaina-drawing-after-seeing-a-super-cool) amazing fanart of Jaina!

Sylvanas tumbled out of the bar, waving to the couple she bumped into. “Sorry!”

She walked to the side and into the alley, leaning against the wall and patting her jacket. Where did she put her pack? Ah, there it was. She pulled a cigarette out before flipping the lighter open. But before she could get herself a flame, a voice distracted her.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” Sylvanas turned and her mouth opened slightly, the cigarette almost falling from between her lips. “Share a flame?”

Human. Woman. Thirty? Maybe? Belore, she never could tell with humans. Pale skin dusted with freckles. Piercing blue eyes looked up at her and plump black-lipstick-covered lips were stretched in a smirk.

Her own glowing-blue eyes wondered. To the cleavage exposed by her top. To thick hips and thighs, clad in high-waisted jean shorts and ripped tights.

“You still with me, hon?” Her eyes shot back up, to the shaved sides of her head, to the mane of silver hair, with a single blonde strand, gathered in a thick braid. To the ears adored with black studs and bars.

“Sorry.” Sylvanas tried to look nonchalant and relaxed, only making the woman chuckle. Belore, help her. “A light, you said.” A simple move of her finger and a flame came to life. The woman leaned forward to light her own cigarette and Sylvanas leaned in at the same time. They stared at each other and Sylvanas breathed in the smell of smoke and a light fragrance of sea breeze.

Snap. And the light was gone. They both made a drag and Sylvanas watched thick smoke leave her lips.

“And what might be the name of such a beautiful creature?”

Another throaty chuckle and Sylvanas was glad she was leaning against the wall. “And why, pray tell, do you need my name?”

“Well, I can call you Goddess, if I’m not going to get one.” Sylvanas cocked her brow, giving her a self-assured smirk. And the laugh she got in response was loud and infectious.

“Tides, you’re corny.”

“I’ve been told that before.”

Sylvanas’ eyes zoned in on the black lips closing around the cigarette, taking another drag. “And will I get a name in return?”

“Perhaps.” Sylvanas watched the woman’s eyes travel over her body. Her tight black jeans, a loose fitted shirt and a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder pads. Then her face, skipping over her features and to her ears, littered in silver studs and bars.

“Jaina.”

“Sylvanas.”

* * *

Sylvanas slammed Jaina against the door of her apartment, teeth nibbled at pale column of neck, hands roaming the delicious body before her. The jacket was pushed off her shoulders and she grabbed the hands that wandered up her arms, pinning them above Jaina's head.

She pulled back, but Jaina reached up, teeth catching her lower lip. “Is that what I think it is?”

Sylvanas smirked, pulling back and sticking her tongue out, showing off the steel bar, “depends.”

Jaina freed her hands, putting them on Sylvanas shoulders and Sylvanas’ hands found her thighs, pulling her up. Jaina's hand gathered hair at the back of Sylvanas’ head and _pulled._

“Bedroom.” Jaina growled. “Now.”

She tossed Jaina on her bed, joining her after pulling her shirt off. Jaina's hands immediately found her skin. Running up her chiseled abs and over the tattoos that covered her skin.

Sylvanas’ hands, in turn, ran over her thighs, lingering on every piece of skin, exposed by the rips in the tights. And up to her stomach before finding purchase on the mattress on either side on Jaina's head and leaning down and kissing her again.

She didn’t protest when Jaina pushed on her shoulder and flipped them over, straddling Sylvanas’ hips. She pulled her top and bra off. Sylvanas licked her lips at the sight, hands immediately going to the big round breasts… and pierced nipples.

“Where have you been my whole life?”

Another throaty chuckle and Sylvanas’ hands were guided to squeeze the supple flesh harder. Jaina’s head fell back as Sylvanas rolled the bars in her nipples. She set up promptly, lips finding the skin of her neck and hips rolling up, as Jaina rolled hers down.

With a push, Sylvanas rolled them over again, not wasting time and pulling Jaina’s black Marten's off, tossing them to the side, then her shorts, tights and underwear all in one go. Jaina didn't let her enjoy the view for long, pushing Sylvanas back, pulling her sports bra over her head and pushing her back down on the bed. Trailing a line of kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and down till her lips closed over her nipple, sucking hard.

“Oh, yes baby,” Sylvanas moaned, arching up. “Some teeth would be nice.” Her wish granted and Sylvanas moaned louder, finding her hand in the thick mane of hair, pulling. Insistently, she dragged Jaina up, kissing her hard.

Jaina pulled back, looking down at Sylvanas. “Let's see if you know what to do with that metal bar in your tongue, shall we?”

Sylvanas inhaled sharply when Jaina shuffled up her body. Hands immediately coming to grip at the thick thighs. Sylvanas briefly wondered if Jaina’s hair color was natural, judging by the patch of hair between her legs, same silver tone. But it was a short-lived thought, as Sylvanas was guided to bury her face into the wet folds.

They both moaned at the same time. Jaina from the slick and talented tongue lapping at her flesh and Sylvanas at how absolutely _dripping_ Jaina was.

Sylvanas sucked at the clit, tongue nudging at the sensitive bud. The steel bar rolling over the heated flesh. And Jaina met her laps with languid roll of her hips. Her hand slid in Sylvanas’ hair, pulling that talented mouth closer, thighs squeezing a bit harder.

“Ah… You do know what to do with… with that pretty mouth of yours…” Sylvanas arched, her body burning at how breathless and needy Jaina sounded. How her fingers flexed in Sylvanas’ hair, how her ample chest heaved. Sylvanas’ hands slid up Jaina’s stomach and to her chest, fingers rolling the hard nipples, tugging at the piercings.

Jaina came loud and unapologetic. Holding Sylvanas tight against her and chasing after the last wave of her orgasm with the roll of her hips.

She pulled away and Sylvanas tried to follow, but the hold on her hair didn’t relent, and she was held in place, as Jaina stretched along her body. Lips crushing and teeth nibbling, Sylvanas’ hands tried to reach everywhere at once.

Her hands were pushed away and Jaina slid further down, pushing Sylvanas’ legs apart and kneeling there, working on pulling her jeans and underwear off. The whole time Sylvanas watched her. Their eyes met and Jaina cocked her brow.

“What?”

Sylvanas shook her head. “Nothing. You’re just so fucking gorgeous.”

“Trust me, sweetheart,” Jaina tossed her jeans and underwear onto the floor, shuffling up, hands running up the toned, sun-kissed thighs, “you’re not too bad to look at either.”

“I would hope so.” Sylvanas sighed, as warm palms rubbed at her sides and stomach and thighs, massaging her muscles, making her warm and relaxed. But when she tried to reach for Jaina's hands, her wrists were pinned on either side of her head and Jaina pressed tight against her. Her voice low and throaty as she whispered against Sylvanas’ lips.

“Hold them there, sweetheart.”

Sylvanas moaned when two fingers slipped into her as the other hand rubbed her lower stomach. Hands gripped the sheets, following the request. Her breath hitched at another throaty chuckle that reached her ears and a wet kiss placed on her nipple.

“Good girl,” Jaina purred against her.

Her thrusts were measured and her fingers curled just so. Jaina's hand that was sliding over her abs a moment ago, joined the other between her legs, fingers sliding over the puffed lips and clit in time with the thrust of now three fingers.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” well, Sylvanas had no idea she enjoyed being praised during sex. So, there she was, gripping her sheets if only to hold off falling apart at the whim of talented fingers. “Come on, darling,” Jaina cooed, thrusting faster and harder, “if you think we’re going to be done this fast, you’re solemnly mistaken.”

And Sylvanas allowed herself to let go.

Jaina did keep her word. About not stopping after round one. Sylvanas even broke out some toys. She set up a new record for herself. Six rounds was a new high. Though it was partially because of Jaina, who seemed to be absolutely insatiable.

* * *

Sylvanas woke up the next morning alone in bed and with a note waiting for her on the nightstand.

 

_Thank you for an amazing night._

_Black lipstick suits you, by the way~_

_-J_

 

Sylvanas frowned before looking down at her body, noticing the array of black lip-marks all over her front and thighs. She smiled, before flopping back onto the bed.  Her muscles aching pleasantly.

An amazing night indeed.

* * *

“I swear to the Light, Vereesa…” Sylvanas mumbled under her breath as she parked her bike and walked through the campus to the lecture hall where her sister was at the moment.

She found the auditorium and opened the door quietly, stepping inside. Her eyes scanned the rows of students when a familiar voice drifted into her ears.

“And if you all have read the materials I told you to, you will know that summoning of elementals can be a hazard if you’re trying to bind a spirit, that is a lot more powerful than you are, to this realm…”

Sylvanas just… stared.

Black pencil skirt and high-heeled boots that made her hips look just mouth-watering, deep blue sleeveless blouse that pulled attention to her ample breasts. Same dark lipstick and eyeshadow, accentuating her bright blue eyes and full lips. Silver hair, free from the braid Sylvanas remembered from the night before, were pushed to the side and over her shoulder. Dark-rimmed glasses were a nice touch.

Just as Sylvanas’ leather jacket with spiked shoulder pads, that was draped over her shoulders, was.

She managed to tear her eyes from Jaina when she noticed Vereesa quietly making her way towards her.

“She’s my professor, Sylv!” Vereesa hissed, grabbing the folder that she brought her.

“What is that accusation?” Sylvanas bit back. “How can you be sure I know her?”

“You think I’m an idiot?” Vereesa smacked her with the folder. “That’s your _fucking jacket!”_

“Vereesa?” They both looked to the front of the room, where Jaina was giving the two of them an unimpressed look.

“Sorry, Miss Proudmoore!” She turned back to Sylvanas, pushing her towards the door. “Get out.”

Vereesa shoved her out into the hall before Sylvanas could say a word.

* * *

Sylvanas raised her hands up, when she saw Vereesa marching over to her. She was afraid that she’d push her off of where she was leaning against her bike.

“In my defense! I couldn’t have known!”

Vereesa groaned loudly, “I know, and that makes it even worse!” She pointed a finger at her. “Can you just imagine how awkward it was when I saw my _professor_ wearing my sister’s jacket?!” Before Sylvanas could retort, Vereesa shoved a piece of paper at her. “Not as awkward as _this!_ That’s for fucking sure!”

Sylvanas frowned and unfolded the piece of paper. Her eyes lit up and lips spread in a wide smile.

 

_Text me and we can discuss the terms on_

_which you can get your jacket back~_

_-J_

 

Vereesa groaned again. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, Little Moon.” Sylvanas ruffled her hair and got on her bike.

“Yeah-yeah,” Vereesa slapped her hand away, but smiled anyway. “Remember, family dinner this Saturday.”

“You know I will be there.”

* * *

Sylvanas lounged on the couch, finger hovering over the send button. With a deep breath, she finally pressed down.

‘I want my jacket back’ the text said.

There was a moment of absolute stillness. Then the tree dots appeared.

‘Then come and get it’ was the reply.

And then she received a photo.

Of Jaina in nothing but her leather jacket.


End file.
